Miscellaneous unorganized material/WOI-DT
edit History WOI-TV signed on the air on February 21, 1950. It was Iowa's second television station, following WOC-TV (now KWQC-TV) in Davenport. WOI-TV was on channel 4 before moving to channel 5 in 1952. Programming came from ABC, CBS, NBC, and the DuMont network during the station's early years, but it was a primary CBS affiliate. NBC disappeared from the schedule when WHO-TV signed on in 1954, and CBS disappeared when KRNT-TV (now KCCI) signed on in 1955, leaving channel 5 as the ABC affiliate. During the late 1950s, the station was also briefly affiliated with the NTA Film Network.1 WOI-TV was originally owned by Iowa State University in Ames along with its noncommercial WOI radio stations (AM 640 and FM 90.1), making it the first commercial television station in the United States to be owned by a major college. As such, it carried some educational programming from sign-on until the Des Moines Public Schools signed on KDPS-TV (channel 11, now KDIN-TV) in 1959. The startup costs for WOI-TV were paid by the remaining monies from a federal grant awarded to the university for work on the Manhattan Project.2 WOI's facilities were used by the university to deliver lectures by satellite. On June 17, 1992, the Iowa Board of Regents voted to sell WOI-TV to Capital Communications (a joint venture between Citadel Communications (unrelated to radio station owner Citadel Broadcasting) and Connecticut's Lynch Corporation)2 for $14 million. A lawsuit immediately came against the Board of Regents filed by "Iowans for WOI-TV, Inc." arguing that the station was a benefit to the university in an attempt to expostulate with the university. On March 1, 1994, WOI-TV was finally sold, while the university kept the WOI radio stations, and Capital moved WOI-TV's studios to a temporary location in Des Moines later that year. In 1998 WOI-TV moved to its current studios on Westown Parkway in West Des Moines. WOI-TV was home to America's longest running local children's program, The Magic Window. The show ran continuously from 1951 through 1994, and was hosted by Betty Lou Varnum for all but three of those years. Channel 5 spent many years as a distant third in the market, in part because ABC wasn't on par with CBS or NBC until the 1970s. On September 11, 2006, WOI dropped the Eyewitness News brand (which the station had used for five years) and rebranded itself as "ABC5", using a rendition of the circle logo. For the last three years, the ABC5 Weather team, led by Chief Meteorologist Brad Edwards, has been certified by WeatheRate, an independent weather rating service, as providing, "Central Iowa's Most Accurate Forecast". Edwards was previously an on-air meteorologist for the Weather Channel. On Monday December 1, 2008, WOI-TV launched an affiliation with Retro Television Network on its DT2 subchannel and Mediacom digital cable channel 245. edit Programming In addition to ABC programming, WOI-DT airs syndicated programs such as Entertainment Tonight, The Insider, Martha, Judge Judy, and reruns of ER and 24. The station also airs Iowa State University football and basketball games. WOI-DT does not carry ABC World News Now, instead the station signs off each night; one of the few remaining stations in the country to do so. edit Transmission aerials Main article: WOI Tower edit Digital television WOI-DT's signal is multiplexed: Digital channels edit Analog-to-digital conversion After the analog television shutdown scheduled for June 12, 2009 3, WOI-DT moved back to channel 5. Also, the "WOI-DT" callsign was legally transferred from the pre-transition digital television channel 59 to the post-transition digital channel 5 and the "WOI-TV" callsign from the now-defunct analog channel 5 was permanently discontinued, which is the polar opposite of what most TV stations in the United States did at the digital transition, as most stations removed the "-DT" suffix and transferred the callsign from their former analog channels (with or without the "-TV" suffix) to their digital channels. edit On-air staff and programming Current on-air staff on WOI-DT's ABC5 News broadcasts (as of March 2010) include: Anchors *Amanda Krenz - 5, 6 & Ten at 10 M-F *Rachel Pierce - 5, 6 & Ten at 10 M-F *Stephanie Angleson - Mornings & Midday M-F *Christina Palladino - Weekend Anchor & Weekday Reporter ESP: Live Weather *Brad Edwards - Chief Meteorologist *Chris Maiers - Morning & Midday Meteorologist *Chris Conoan - Weekend Meteorologist Sports *John Walters - Sports Director, M-F 6 & Ten at 10 *Dave Zawilinski - Sports Reporter Reporters *Joe Augustine *Whitney Givens *Lisa Martone *Hillary Mintz *James A. Swierzbin Former staff *Ashton Altieri - Morning Meteorologist (now with KUSA-TV in Denver, CO) *Brian Armentrout - News Reporter (later with WBMA in Birmingham, AL) *Ed Beebout - News Anchor/Reporter (later with KFTY in Santa Rosa, CA) *Joy Benedict - News Anchor/Reporter (later with WBMA in Birmingham, AL and WEWS in Cleveland, OH) *Lisa Carponelli - News Anchor (now Assistant Professor of Communication Studies at Simpson College in Indianola, IA)4 *Lynsay Clutter - News Reporter (now with WTHR in Indianapolis, IN) *Kristen Cullen - News Reporter (now with WCSH in Portland, ME) *Sarah Danik - News Reporter (now with KIMT in Mason City, IA) *Chris Flanagan - News Anchor (now with WFAA-TV Dallas, TX) *Sonya Heitshusen - News Anchor/Reporter (now with WHO-TV in Des Moines) *Josh Howe - Sports Anchor/Reporter (now with KRDO in Colorado Springs) *Katie Janssen - News Reporter (now a morning anchor/reporter with KELO-TV in Sioux Falls, SD) *Creighton Knau - "Farm Facts" 5(deceased, later with KMA in Shenandoah, IA, and head of the Iowa Swine Producers) *Sunny Layne - Reporter (now a morning anchor with KWWL in Waterloo) *Erin Little - Morning Meteorologist (now with KMBC in Kansas City, MO) *Joy Ringham Munn - Original "Magic Window" Lady 6 *Zubin Mehenti - Weekend Sports Anchor (now with KWGN in Denver, CO) *Rick Mitchell - Meteorologist (now with KOCO-TV in Oklahoma City, OK) *Eric Murphy - Weekend Sports Anchor (now with WPRI/WNAC-TV in Providence, RI) *Chris Mycoskie - News Reporter (later with KESN-FM in Dallas, TX and WVLA-TV/WGMB-TV in Baton Rouge, LA) *Carrie Netherton - News Reporter (now with KOKI in Tulsa, OK) *Matt Pime- News Reporter (later with WHAS-TV Louisville, KY , now Managing Associate with MetLife *Tina Potthoff - Morning Anchor (now communications director for Rebuild Iowa) *Metinka Slater - Morning Meteorologist (now with KCCI in Des Moines) *Jay Villwock - News Reporter edit News/station presentation edit Newscast titles *''NewsFive'' (1970s-1980) *''5TV News'' (1980-1987) *''Channel 5 News'' (1987-mid 1990s) *''News 5'' (mid 1990s-2001) *''Channel 5 Eyewitness News'' (2001-2006) *''ABC5 News'' (2006-present) *''Ten at 10'' (10PM newscast; 2008-present) edit Station slogans *''Real People, Real News'' (mid 1990s-1998) *''News You Need to Know'' (1998-2001) *''You'll Say I See'' (2001-2006) *''Take A New Look'' (?) *''Clear. Concise. Complete.'' (2006-present) This film, television or video-related list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it with reliably sourced additions. edit References #'^' "Require Prime Evening Time for NTA Films", Boxoffice: 13, November 10, 1956, http://issuu.com/boxoffice/docs/boxoffice_111056-1 #^ a'' ''b "Campus Journal; Vote to Sell TV Station Splits Iowans." New York Times 22 July 1992: p17. #'^' http://hraunfoss.fcc.gov/edocs_public/attachmatch/DA-06-1082A2.pdf #'^' http://www.simpson.edu/communication/faculty/carponelli.html #'^' http://www.midiowanews.com/site/index.cfm?newsid=2745432&BRD=2700&PAG=461&dept_id=554188&rfi=8 #'^' http://www.las.iastate.edu/kiosk/plazaContent.aspx?plazaID=1771 *Stein, Jeff, Making Waves: The People and Places of Iowa Broadcasting (ISBN 0-9718323-1-5). Cedar Rapids, Iowa: WDG Communications, 2004. edit External links *WOI-DT's website *WOI-DT2 "RTN 5" *WOI-TV historical artifacts from DesMoinesBroadcasting.com *Query the FCC's TV station database for WOI-DT *BIAfn's Media Web Database -- Information on WOI-DT edit References #'^' "Require Prime Evening Time for NTA Films", Boxoffice: 13, November 10, 1956, http://issuu.com/boxoffice/docs/boxoffice_111056-1 #^ a'' ''b "Campus Journal; Vote to Sell TV Station Splits Iowans." New York Times 22 July 1992: p17. #'^' http://hraunfoss.fcc.gov/edocs_public/attachmatch/DA-06-1082A2.pdf #'^' http://www.simpson.edu/communication/faculty/carponelli.html #'^' http://www.midiowanews.com/site/index.cfm?newsid=2745432&BRD=2700&PAG=461&dept_id=554188&rfi=8 #'^' http://www.las.iastate.edu/kiosk/plazaContent.aspx?plazaID=1771